Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi embedded timing controller (TED), and more particularly, to a multi TED that includes a master TED and at least one slave TED connected thereto through a sync bus and that differently uses the sync bus according to an operation state, a display panel having the same, and a computer system having the display panel.
Description of Related Art
As display devices have become larger in size and higher in resolution, demand has risen for a high-performance interface that transmits signals between a video source and a display device. To cope with this demand, Vx1 is becoming a substitute for a television (TV), and a DisplayPort (DP) is becoming a substitute for a laptop in the case of information technology (IT) products.
A DP interface is an interface regulated by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) and is an interface scheme that integrates low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), a related art internal interface standard, with DVI (Digital Visual Interface), an external connection standard. The DP interface can provide a digital internal connection between chips, as well as a digital external connection between products. As the two divided interfaces are integrated, higher color depth and resolution can be supported by widening data bandwidth. The DP interface has a bandwidth up to 10.8 Gbps, which is more than twice that of the existing DVI (maximum 4.95 Gbps). Additionally, the DP interface can simultaneously transmit up to six streams of 1080i (three streams of 1080p) through one connector connection by supporting multi-streams using a micro-packet architecture.
Recently, VESA announced a new version of the embedded DisplayPort (eDP) standard. The eDP standard is an interface standard corresponding to the DP interface designed for embedded display applications, including notebook personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, netbooks, and all-in one desktop PCs. In particular, the eDP v1.3 includes a new panel self-refresh (PSR) technique that was developed to save system power and further extend battery lifetime in portable PC systems. The PSR technique uses a memory mounted in a display to display an original image as it is while minimizing power consumption, thereby increasing battery usage time in portable PC systems.
Meanwhile, as a screen of a portable terminal becomes larger, the number of channels sharply increases, and higher resolution display devices are used, it is difficult for one embedded timing controller (TED) to drive a display panel. Accordingly, the display panel may be driven using a multi embedded timing controller (multi TED).
Nowadays, set makers in a notebook or a tablet PC market still use an eDP solution because of an electro-magnetic interference (EMI) issue. However, when the multi TED is used, hardware and software with respect to the mobile device should be revised.